


A Place in Their Hearts (Alternate Story)

by MyWorldHeartBeating



Series: A Place in Their Hearts (Alternate Timeline) [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Freeform, Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: A millennium ago, there existed a terrible evil, far greater than any Link has faced. It’s risen from the shadows of an old curse, and this time, has covered the land in shadow. But he’s not alone. Together with Kagome and Shippo, they’ll find a way to defeat this new threat and save the others. Otherwise, Termina will fall into a new age of darkness.(Weekly Chapter Updates)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13758942/1/A-Place-in-Their-Hearts-Alternate-Story
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Place in Their Hearts (Alternate Timeline) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164584
Kudos: 1
Collections: What! I Was Isekai'd?!





	1. Suspicions

**Author Notice:** _(The original will remain posted forever)_

 _It's finally here_! I've scraped a lot of ideas in favor of plot relevance and have given this story what it's always deserved! Some ideas will remain similar, but this is a new adventure! Link and Kagome's ages are increased to seventeen!

 **What I've eliminated:** The Inu gang will not play an important part in this story, except Kagome and Shippo. There are no more pendants, Goddesses, Dark Link or deaths! There is a new beginning, middle and end! Victoria and Natalie—OCs' are removed from the story because of plot insignificance.

 **What you can expect:** Remember _Kauji_ of the Zoras and _Amber_ of the Gerudo Pirates? 😊 I'm bringing them back! Oh, and I can't forget everyone's favorite _Granny_! Backstory will be explained but with a twist! Armaros and Emmett!

 **Updates:** One chapter per week, ranging from 8-12 pages each.

**Ψ**

_Termina—Fifth Year_

_Early Evening— (Day One)_

Link sat beneath the base of a tree outside the plains of Termina, a short voyage away from any civilization, his grip tightening on the hilt of his gilded sword. He scorned the reflection staring back. _Useless_. _Worthless_. Unwanted memories resurfaced, memories he wanted no part of.

For five years, he remained in this world, unable to transverse to the kingdom he once knew and loved. But looking back, it had brought him nothing but grief and devastation. Had the events of Hyrule's usurp not happened, he might have lived out his life in _Kokiri Forest_ , forever playing with the other children. But fate worked in mysterious ways. No. It wasn't fate… The mark on his left hand said otherwise.

A _curse_.

At a time of innocence and naivety, he had strived to help the _Princess of Destiny_ save Hyrule from the Gerudo King, _Ganondorf_. But the happiness he hoped to attain led him on a path of devastation. And all his achievements meant nothing in the wake of fame and glory.

For the lives of those lost in the turmoil of that war, it meant nothing. Saria had given up her life as Sage to vanish Ganondorf into oblivion, along with the other Sages scattered across the kingdom. When Mido learned of her sacrifice, he disappeared from the Lost Woods, never again seen among the other Kokiri. And in the short seven years after Ingo took over the ranch, Talon died, and his daughter, Malon, took her life after.

What happiness had he achieved? Nothing. Nothing besides Hyrule's salvation. But at what cost? In the years following Majora's cataclysm upheaval, horrid thoughts led Link astray. Thoughts which left him questioning his worth as a warrior. What was the point of his existence if he couldn't protect the people he loved? Their sacrifices weren't worth the ending. In his mind, his Hyrule no longer existed.

A _failure._

 _I failed all of you for the sake of the kingdom. Through the fires and chaos of Ganondorf's reign, I didn't hear your cries. I'm sorry_ …

A wetness brushed his cheek, and his cerulean gaze shifted to the dark clouds billowing overhead. A storm approached. Still regretful of his past mistakes, he regained his standing and touched his head. Another migraine formed at his temple, and he groaned. But he couldn't pull himself away from his musings, and his gaze wandered to his bandaged hand where the Triforce of Courage rested.

 _It's just a fleeting memory now. I should move on_ —

A jingling noise resonated throughout the woods and tore him from his musings. And he turned, expecting to encounter a familiar peddler with a large sack of masks, but there was no one.

Disappointed, he turned from the clearing, but he paused once more, his eyes widening as he witnessed a strange phenomenon. A golden pillar of light tore through the clouds in the distance and crash landed further into the forest like lightning.

Was it a sign from the Goddesses? Or something else? He followed the trail, but as he neared, he realized he wasn't far from home. His grip tightened on his blade. The closer he neared, the more he realized the destruction that light had caused to the surrounding area. Though its glimmer remained, a small portion of the forest within radius had dissipated from existence, leaving behind a stark landscape of brown earth.

A group of foreigners laid unconscious in the crater, and he peered closer, scrutinizing their odd clothing. Who were they? Link didn't move from his spot, but he kept his sword ready for any sign of attack. Moments passed and nothing happened. He sheathed his blade. Victims? Were they caught up in the strange light while passing through?

"I can't leave here…" He said, crossing his arms and canting his head. "And the storm looks violent this time around…" He noted the lightning and roaring over the wind, the sky darkening further. Fortunately, he wasn't far from his home, and thinking fast, he turned on his heel.

When he returned several minutes later, he pulled a two-wheeled cart behind him, intending to carry each of the strangers back home. It proved more cumbersome than he imagined. Especially without Epona. On his first run around, he hefted the two women onto the cart with ease, along with the young child with a tail and a feline with two tails. By the time he dropped them off inside the house, the rain fell.

Through the downpour, he struggled far longer than necessary to get each of the men into his cart, along with the enormous yellow sack. The giant boomerang didn't yield, and he left it behind. The crater became muddy, and it was difficult to catch his balance by pulling them along. But he left the crater for the last time that evening and parked his cart outside his house. With the back of his muddy boot, Link pushed the door open, and one by one, dragged the remaining individuals inside.

Thunder boomed, and the house shook, and he closed the door, latching it. From there, he lit a lantern from the table until a soft orange glow filled the room. He spared them one more look before throwing some timbers into the hearth, and before long, a steady flame emerged.

"There. That should be good enough until the storm quiets," He said, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. "But who are they?" A tapping on the window drew his attention, and noticing a familiar pink fairy caught in the downpour, he rushed over to let her inside. "Serena! What are you doing here?"

She fluttered in and rested on the table by the lantern. "To fetch you! I looked everywhere for you!" She said, out of breath.

"Sorry. There's been more monster sightings as of late. Just earlier, I came upon a group of them near the outskirts of the plains."

"It's getting worse, Link, and the Great Fairy summoned you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It didn't sound good. I think it's because of those monsters and the frequent storms…"

At this, he sat down in the chair. "I can't imagine what it could be…"

"Who are they?"

He turned when she fluttered past him. "Oh. I found them a short bit ago. They appeared beneath a pillar of golden light. But I'm not sure if it was coincidence…"

"They're not Terminians. Are they foreigners?"

Link leaned forward. "I thought the same with their clothing," He said. "Their ears resemble the Gerudo. Except for the child and the one with silver hair…"

"So, you just going to leave them on the floor? No blankets?"

He sweat dropped. "I was going to," He said and moved from the table to retrieve a couple blankets from the chest under the upstairs loft. When he returned, he kneeled in front of the girls and covered them and the child. Pleased they seemed far more comfortable than before, he moved over to the other side with the two men.

"That one looks like a monk. Doesn't he?" Serena asked. "But I've never seen one sporting a dress before…"

Link nodded and covered the young man and his companion. "I wonder if they're warriors…"

"Who knows, but we don't have time to wait around. We should head over to Clock Town—"

"In this storm?" Link asked. "We should wait it out. And besides, without Epona, it will take far longer to get there."

"Fine… But why did you give up Epona? It would have been easier traveling the remaining distance."

"Romani was fond of her. Besides, it takes a lot of rupees to care for a horse, Serena. Don't forget. I used up all my savings for this house," He said. At least this way he wasn't burdening Kafei and Anju at the _Stock Pot Inn_. He had lived with them for two years before he rounded up enough money to build his own house. "And it's cheaper living outside town than it is inside."

"True…"

A noise sounded behind him, and he turned. Were they waking up? From where he and Serena sat, Link observed the two-tailed feline uncurl itself and open its crimson eyes. It locked onto him in an instant and bristled its white fur, but it didn't attack. "Come here. We won't hurt you," He said, beckoning it with a wave of his fingers.

It mewed, its gaze wandering the room from top to bottom. But only after settling its gaze on its companions, it approached him and rubbed its back against his palm, purring. "Mew!"

"That's a good kitty," Link said, smiling.

"I've never seen a cat like that."

"Neither have I. I wonder where they came from?" He asked, and he heard another rustle. He turned, but the other occupants were sound asleep. But feeling bold, he moved from the chair and kneeled beside them, his eyes transfixed on the individual with silver hair. There were strange white appendages on his head. "He's the strangest of the bunch…"

"Huh?" Serena fluttered forward, settling herself atop his mane of blonde hair. "Oh. Yeah, you're right. Look how long his hair is too! Are those dog ears or cat ears? Do you think they're real?"

"How should I know— _Serena_ —What are you doing?" He reached out to grab her, but she flew out of his reach and towards the sleeping man. "You'll wake him!" He said, his voice low in a whisper.

"Shh. I'm just going to check something. Give me a second," She said, and she landed upon his head with a plop. From there, her feminine form inspected the moving appendages and touched them. She rubbed her palms up and down the sides of his ears and inspected the insides. "Hm… Yeah. He looks like a mutt."

Link sweat dropped. "Okay. You had a look. Let them rest—"

A clawed hand shot through the darkness and ensnared his throat in a vice-like grip, and Link fell back. The person who'd Serena had landed on moments ago, had sprung from the floor, the blankets now in disarray, and he towered over him on all fours, growling. A shriek followed.

Golden eyes blazed upon him, and Link stared at his attacker. "Who the hell do you think you are? You better have a good explanation before I cut out your throat!"

"Get off him, you brute!"

"Answer me! Who are you?"

Link fought for breath, grasping the hand choking him. "Y-you've got it all wrong!" He said. "I brought y-you in from the r-rain!"

His ears twitched, and his gaze shifted around the room before narrowing upon the window. "You brought us here? Where the hell is this place?"

"Get off him!"

"Shut up! Listen here! I don't know what kind of trick you pulled, but you better send us back now!"

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked, gasping. "I-I can't b-breathe…" Although he didn't predict this move, the claws piercing into his skin surprised him. This was no ordinary human. This man even had fangs and feral eyes. Blue orbs searched for his sword, but it laid on the table by the lantern and out of reach.

A mess of ebony filled his vision, but it was not the darkness encompassing the outer corners of his vision. It was a young woman with ivory skin and large blue eyes. She wore a peculiar outfit, unlike any he'd seen before, of a white button-down blouse tucked into a dark pleated skirt. It fell above her knees, revealing slender and toned legs with white stockings, and brown shoes.

From where he laid, he briefly pondered the length as it different from those of Clock Town, especially among the women. But he forced the thought away, trying to regain hold over the situation, but those claws dug into his skin.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?! _Get off him_!" The young woman said, pushing his attacker aside.

"Butt out, Kagome!"

"Don't make me say it!"

And like that, he let go, and Link gasped for air. He touched the spot where the claws had pierced him and turned onto his side. Would that person have killed him? What nonsense was he spouting moments ago?

"Are you all right? Can you stand?" She asked, kneeling beside him, and touching his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" She rounded on the silver-haired man known as Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you? How can you attack him like that?!"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? He's the one that was hovering over us while we were sleeping!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're overthinking, Inuyasha!" She said, pointing to the blankets. "Would an attacker cover us with blankets and warm the house with a fire? Huh? You attacked him for no reason!"

"What's going on?" A childish voice asked. The small boy lifted himself from the blankets and rubbed his eyes. "Are you two fighting again?"

"Where is this place?" Another feminine voice asked. "Miroku, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sango. But what happened?" The other male occupant asked beside her. "What has Inuyasha worked up?"

As Link lifted himself into a seated position, still rubbing the spot on his neck, he fixated his attention onto the guests. They had awoken to a complete misunderstanding, and he sighed. Could the evening get any weirder?

His fairy companion landed upon his shoulder a moment after and inspected the injury to his neck. "Link! Are you okay? That stupid mutt tried to kill you!"

"I'm fine—"

" _Hey_! Who are you calling a _mutt_?" The man said, reaching for the sword sheathed at his side. But the young girl grabbed his arm. "You got a problem with me?"

Serena flew between them. "Yeah, I got a problem with you! What's the big deal attacking my partner?! For all I care, he should have left you out in the rain! After all that work to bring all of you in from that storm! Is that the thanks he gets?"

"Please, stop it already!" Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha. Her blue eyes settled on Serena and Link. "I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen. Inuyasha! Apologize! He helped us, and that's the least we can do!"

"I ain't gotta do nothing!" He said and pointed at Link. "I don't know who you are, but you reek of a dead person! And you smell just like that light that surrounded us earlier! So, you better explain yourself!"

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!

 **Character Ages:** _Kagome and Link (17) Inuyasha (21) Miroku (18) Sango (16) Shippo (8)_

Also, for anyone not aware, I've created a second fanfic account, _Raelia'sChronicles_ , where I'm working alone on new fanfic crossovers and exploring other main characters outside of _Kagome Higurashi_. Please feel free to follow me there if you want!


	2. Getting Acquainted

The misunderstanding between them subsided once they explained their side of the story. From what he learned, the group came from a place called _Feudal Japan_ , and they were on a quest to gather the remaining fragments of the _Sacred Jewel_. The information puzzled him, but it reminded him of his past adventures gathering medallions and sacred stones.

But along the way, a golden light had stolen them from their surroundings, and when they came to, they were in his house. There was no fault in their suspicions, but Link couldn't explain the odd occurrence. Was it possible they were from another world? Or was this Feudal Japan a kingdom further from Termina and Hyrule?

The dialect they spoke differed from those of Hyrule and Termina, even more so were their rounded ears. But they weren't Gerudo in any shape or form. For starters, their skin color ranged from alabaster to a slight tan, and they lacked any prominent features. Which meant they weren't from either land.

"So, that's what happened," Kagome said. "See, Inuyasha? And here you tried to kill him!"

"I was only trying to protect you! How was I supposed to know?" He asked beside the table, arms crossed.

The young girl rolled her eyes. "You could have remained calm and asked before making assumptions! All you ever do is act without thinking!"

"Acting nice won't always get you where you want! If you want something done, you handle it yourself! But that still doesn't explain the weird smell!"

"Do you realize how insulting you sound right now? Give it a rest!"

The pair continued bickering, and from all ends of the table, the other occupants sent him apologetic stares. Link sweat dropped. They were an interesting group. Unlike any he encountered. But something plagued his thoughts, and it was something Inuyasha mentioned moments ago. He said this place reeked of death, including himself. Why was that?

"We apologize for the scare earlier," The monk said. "But we now know you mean us no harm."

The slayer beside him nodded. "Thank you for giving us shelter from the storm. Oh, we don't even know your name…"

At this, a redness tinged his cheeks. "Link… I almost forgot to introduce myself…" He said, rubbing his neck. "I wish I had an answer for your situation… but I can't think of anything…"

"Do you think a demon did it?" The small child asked. "What else could have caused that light?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure. Where is this place?"

"Termina!" Serena said after a moment of silence.

The group's attention shifted to the small fairy perched on his shoulder, and Link found their reaction interesting. Had they never seen a fairy? "I take it you've never heard of it?"

"No," Kagome said. "But looking at your clothing, it seems we're not in Japan…"

Shippo's eyes widened. "You're right. What clothes are those? I've never seen material like that…"

"What do you mean, what clothes?" Serena asked. "He's wearing a tunic with trousers. And you're one to talk. You're as foreign as they come. Are you travelers?"

"S-sort of," Kagome said. "I'm a priestess in training. Though I guess I don't seem like one... Miroku is a traveling monk, and Sango is a demon slayer. As for Inuyasha, he's a half demon. That's why he looks different from the rest of us. Don't let his temper get to you. He can be a little insensitive, but deep down, he's a big softy."

"Don't forget a complete idiot," Shippo said, only to receive a punch in the head. "Ow! That hurt! You big bully!"

"Inuyasha! _Sit boy_!"

To Link's morbid fascination, the half demon face planted onto the floor at the command. No injury presented itself on the floor by the leg of the table, but he looked between Kagome and him, stupefied. How had she done that? Link glanced at the others, but they were unamused by the situation. Was this a normal occurrence?

"For the last time, stop hitting Shippo! He's only a child!"

Inuyasha lifted himself from the wooden floor with a shaking fist. "And for the last time, I wish you would take these stupid beads off me! We're way past the point of trust, Kagome!"

"And you're getting on my last nerve! If you can't behave like a proper human being, then those beads will remain around your neck!"

Shippo rubbed his noggin and said, "I hate when you two fight! Inuyasha, can't you treat us nicer?" He asked, but the half demon ignored him. "Sorry about that, Link. This happens all the time. My name is Shippo. I'm a fox demon! That's why I have pointed ears and a tail! Just don't confuse me with a racoon dog or a badger!"

So, the girl controlled the half demon with beads. Beads which were no doubt infused by magic. The group of travelers were more than they appeared. Odd, but intriguing. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Shippo gasped. "Hey! You have ears like mine! You're not a demon too, are you?" He asked, pointing.

Demon? Was there a difference between those and the monsters he'd encountered during his past travels? Maybe so, since the child and Inuyasha resembled humans, but he answered him with a shake of his head. "No. Actually, it's fairly common among all who live in this land."

"I didn't even notice," Kagome said.

"Neither did I…" Sango said.

"Do you live alone?" Miroku asked, his indigo eyes searching the room. "You have quite a collection," He said, pointing at the weapons hanging on the wall.

Link turned halfway in his chair. "Yes. Those were from my previous adventures. The ones on the left are from Hyrule, and those on the right are from this land. It's been a long time since I touched either."

"What's Hyrule?" Shippo asked, tilting his head.

Had he any doubts about their transmigration here, he might have fallen from the chair. Link spared them any ignorance, his thoughts returning to an age five years back. "My homeland. It lies beyond the lands of Termina."

"But why do you look sad?" The child asked again.

"Because… I lost the ability to return long ago. It's… a long story. But after the door leading to Hyrule closed forever, I settled down here."

Sango frowned. "So, you're trapped here?"

"It would seem so. I hope that isn't the case for you and your friends…"

Miroku looked away and rubbed his temple. "This is unsettling… Link, do you know where this door is? The exit?"

"Clock Town. It lies beneath the clock tower East of here. But there's no use trying to pry it open," Link said, shaking his head. "A barrier surrounds it, and no divine magic can dispel it."

A scoff escaped Inuyasha. "If it's a barrier, then I can easily break it using my tessaiga!"

"Would breaking that barrier help us leave this place?" Kagome asked. "And if it worked, wouldn't it take us to Hyrule instead of Feudal Japan? Doesn't that seem… too easy?"

"I agree," Sango said. "Something else is at play here. I think the light that brought us here may be our only way out."

A murmur of agreements followed, and Link pondered. If a golden light brought them to this world, then what else could it be besides magic? The only creatures capable of harnessing such energy were the divine fairies of Termina and Hyrule. But while they had failed to send Link away from here, he wondered if the same fate awaited these travelers. If not the Great Fairies, then who else possessed such power?

"I know!" Kagome said, slamming her hands on the table. "Inuyasha. Do you still remember the scent that brought us here?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "If someone in Termina brought us here, then wouldn't they possess the same scent? For now, that's the only clue we have to leaving this place."

That was a possibility. Link glanced at Inuyasha. Kagome had said he was a half demon, and according to Serena, he was a canine. It made sense that he had a heightened range of smell, and with it, he could probably track down the individual who brought them here. "That's an idea…" But only if that person was still in Termina.

"Hey, what's that?" Shippo asked, changing the topic. He pointed across the room near the hearth. "Are those masks?"

At the mentioning, Link frowned but nodded. It'd been a while since he last gave the items any interest. In the past, he thought to sell them back to the Happy Mask Salesman, but the traveling peddler had vanished from the lands. Now they were nothing more but decoration taking up space on his walls. "Yeah. Do you like them?"

The child leaped from the priestess's lap and stood on his tiptoes, admiring them. "Some of them are a little creepy. But why do you have so many?"

If only he knew. Long ago, he went to great lengths to get them, but the majority were useless now. "What if I told you those masks possess a great deal of magic?"

He turned. "Magic?" He asked, catching everyone's stare.

Perhaps the correct word wasn't magic, but spirits. And he didn't want to frighten the boy with the latter. The masks he referred to were the Deku, Goron, Zora and Fierce Deity, and they aligned the wall above the hearth in a straight line.

"That's right. If you wear any of those four over there, you will harness each mask's appearance. And the strengths and weaknesses that follow."

"Are you serious? So, you transform into those creatures or something? I didn't know something like that existed! Did you use them on your previous adventures?"

"Yeah…"

The blue-eyed priestess leaned forward on her elbows. "So, I have to ask something. Are you a fairy?"

"That's right! And here I thought I'd have to explain that," Serena said, bobbing around Link. "But why are you staring at me like that?"

True to her words, the young girl looked on with clasped hands, and her eyes sparkled. "Oh, I knew it! It's just that, we don't have fairies where we're from!"

Link's brow furrowed. None? In the entirety of existence? "Then it's just as I thought. You aren't from this world."

"That's impossible! Without fairies, magic would cease to exist!" Serena said. "The Great Fairies would never allow something like that to happen!"

"What's a fairy and Great Fairy?" Shippo asked. "And how do you know about them, Kagome?"

The young girl leaped from the chair, ignoring the stares, and began rummaging through the large backpack on the floor. One by one, she retrieved various objects. Books and sheets of parchment, and others he couldn't fathom. A triumphant hum brought her back to the table a moment after, flipping through a colorful large tome with fine print and images drawn on every page.

From where he sat, he watched her flip each page with a delicate finger, her long lashes fluttering over every word. A silence permeated the room, and he watched Serena hover closer to examine the pages.

"I found it! Right here, Shippo. See?"

He blinked and stared with an open mouth. "Wait. So, this drawing and that floating orb are the same?"

"Pretty much. What do you think, Serena?" She asked, offering the fairy a closer look.

"Well, it's not that far off, but whoever the painter was, they have an expert eye!"

Shippo squinted his emerald orbs. "I still don't see any resemblance. And what are fairies anyway?"

"The correct term is _Forest Fairy_ ," Serena said. "and we live in forestry places, meadows and plains! And before you ask, we were born from the holy springs scattered across the lands. Each spring produces different forest fairies though, but without our respected Great Fairies protection, our lifespans shorten."

"Whoa! So, what do forest fairies do? Can you perform magic?"

She scoffed. "Maybe in another thousand years. _If_ we live long enough. At an early age, we search for suitable partners to maintain our growth and develop intuition. And not in any romantic sense. Link is the partner I chose a few years ago."

"Interesting," Kagome said. "Well, it's an honor to meet you, Serena! I never imagined I'd ever meet a fairy in person! Do you mind if I take a photo?"

Before the fairy or Link could ask what she meant, she whipped out a rectangular and slim object from her pocket and held it up in front of her. From there, she ushered Serena close and made a sign of two fingers beside her face. A flash occurred a moment after, and Link stood.

"What happened? What was that?"

Serena flew behind him, a tiny squeak escaping her. "Oh, my gosh! That almost blinded me!"

" _I'm sorry_! I forgot I had the flash on," Kagome said, lowering the object. "I didn't mean to frighten you two. I only wanted a picture so I could show my family."

A picture? "What do you mean? Are you saying that object steals a person's image?"

She blinked. "No, no! Not steal. More like… replicate. But doing no harm! I promise. Here. Have a look," She said, turning the screen.

The object in her possession revealed more than his eyes believed. A painting! No… a self-portrait! Of _her_ and _Serena_! And it wasn't hand drawn! Not once had she lifted an ink brush or paint brush from her yellow sack, but the image taken by a flash of light detailed every line and curve of their being!

Link inspected the fairy behind him, still dazzled by the bizarre event, and then back to Kagome. The color remained. Nothing was amiss, and he withdrew, settling into his chair. Weird. Unusual. What mechanism required no medium or paper?

" _Geez_! Why don't you give them heart attacks?" Inuyasha said, grumbling. "That's the same thing that happened to everyone in the village!"

She sweat dropped. "I-I guess I forgot…"

"Don't worry! Kagome's camera box doesn't steal your soul! I promise! I've taken plenty of snapshots before!" Shippo said.

"S-steal… steal my soul? Well, whatever you did, please don't do it again! That startled me!"

"I'm sorry—"

A noise drew their attention away, so loud it spooked the occupants. Shippo clung to Kagome's green sweater as the room fell silent. They exchanged glances, listening as the thunderous poundings ricocheted off the exterior of the house. Heard above the thunder and rain.

 _It came from outside_.

Inuyasha reached for the sword at his waist and narrowed his amber eyes. "You expecting any visitors?"

Link leaned forward and opened the glass door, securing the lantern's flame. He blew it out and grasped the hilt of his sword in front of him. "None… Don't make any sudden movements…"


	3. The Rising of Evil (Part One)

With the lantern’s light diminished, a shadow fell over the room, highlighted by the streaks of lightning flashing through the trembling windows. A roar followed, but neither occupant moved from their position at the table, none except the child perched on Kagome’s lap.

Link’s breath ceased, his hand tightening upon the hilt of his blade. Faintly, he surmised it was another ambush. But why did it seem different this time? Beyond the eeriness of the downpour, silhouettes towered outside the window, and in the flashing lights, steel glinted.

 _“Kagome… Shippo…”_ He said, his voice below a whisper. _“On the count of three, move from the table…”_ Across from him, he noted the young girl’s discontent, the child trembling in her arms, and he unsheathed his blade. _“One…”_

The shadow of one of the monstrous figures loomed, a scaly clawed hand flat against the glass. From his position, he recognized the elongated heads and slender builds belonging to a familiar reptilian species. _Lizalfos_. Armored, too. It tapped the glass with its claws rhythmically as it peered into the house.

_“Two…”_

Link heard a slight rustle of fabric, the young maiden shifting her body sideways from the chair, and beside him, he heard the half demon click his tongue. As for the others, Sango shifted her weight closer to Kagome’s side, inch by inch with little sound. And the monk held a hand on the rings of his staff, preventing any noise.

Another figure drew closer to the glass until another streak lit the skies. In an instant, those golden-amber eyes locked onto them. Several more eyes glimmered behind, and Link realized they surrounded the house in masses. The shadows of the night failed to disguise them any further, and those beasts launched forward. Weapons raised.

Without thinking, he tossed his sheathe, the object clamoring when it struck the floor. “Three.”

Fragments of glass shattered when a giant halberd swung inside, ricocheting off the table and splintering the wood. They moved away, and Link held his ground, following the figure of the girl and child as they crossed the room beneath the loft. Despite knowing she was a priestess in training, unlike her friends’, she was without a means of self-defense. And so, it was only right that she remained in the back.

Several lizalfos slithered inside, undaunted by the broken shards of the window, and without missing a beat, they lunged. Those bipedal lizards knocked over chairs and other furniture and launched their blades at them, but the group maneuvered with ease and countered the attacks. Sparks ignited against the clashes of metal.

“What the hell are those things?!” Inuyasha asked, smashing his sword against the offending beasts one after another. “Piss off!”

Barely avoiding a swipe of one’s tail and another’s jab at his side, Link staggered back and held up his shield. “They’re lizalfos! If we linger any longer, the others will flood the room! We can’t fight them here!”

Not to mention it was too dark to see anything. Fortunately, Serena offered him guidance with her pink light as she fluttered around the room. Across the way, he watched the slayer and monk’s nimble footwork, the result of their teamwork driving two lizalfos against the wall.

“Evil demon, begone!” Miroku said, raising his shakujo staff.

And to Link’s amazement, a blast of spiritual energy lit the room in a wash of blue, electrifying the enemy until they dissipated into nothing. The sight hindered the other lizalfos, and he wasted no time driving them back. But two more jumped through the window and leaped at Link, exposing a mouth full of fangs and forked tongues.

“Hey, watch out!”

Once more, he staggered back, allowing Inuyasha a chance to intercept the attack, and as he did, he tripped over something, and landed on his side. A stool. That much he noted from Serena beside him.

“Are you okay, Link?” She asked.

“I’m fine. This makes no sense. Why are there lizalfos here, of all places? And in huge numbers?”

They inhabited the areas near _Ikana_ and _Great Bay_. Seeing them near the plains of Termina and so close to Clock Town was unusual. Then again, the masses of other monsters had increased as of late. But why? Perhaps Serena was right. And maybe the Great Fairy had the answers.

“Damn it!” Inuyasha said, cursing. “Why won’t they let up?!”

“It’s no use fighting them when we can’t see!” Sango said at a distance. “Let’s take this outside!”

“I agree,” Said the monk.

“Fine by me!” Inuyasha said.

Before another could jump into the room, the half-demon lunged forward and wrapped his claws around its neck. From there, he forced it outside and disappeared into the storm, with the others following suit. Link wondered if they would prevail against the throng awaiting them, and he regained his standing, searching the room for the lantern and matches.

“I can’t see anything!” Link said, squinting his eyes.

“The matches are here!” Serena said, guiding him toward the fallen box by the table’s leg.

With the lantern in hand, the familiar orange flame returned, and the space brightened. He sweat dropped at the disarray and accessed the other two occupants inside. Both Kagome and Shippo huddled beside the bookcase and shelves with Kirara standing guard in front of them.

Something glimmered near the two, something shining within Kagome’s white blouse, and she pulled the chain of her necklace higher, revealing a pink gem. Was that the Sacred Jewel she and her friends’ spoke of earlier? Incomplete in its rounded shape, the half presented to him and Serena left him mystified. But its sparkle soon faded, its chaste color replaced by a muted gray.

“What’s wrong with the jewel?” Shippo asked. “It’s never done that before!”

“I-I don’t know—”

A blast of energy rippled outside the house, and Link turned away from the object of his musings and witnessed an incredible sight. From the window, he saw a thunderous light illuminate Inuyasha’s sword, tearing through the lizalfos piece by piece. Until nothing remained but their carcasses.

Incredible. How did he do that?

“Well… that was easier than I thought it’d be…” Serena said beside him.

Link agreed, but before a word escaped him, a mess of ebony flooded his vision, and Kagome stood beside him. Worried. And she clutched the jewel. “Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Something’s happened to the jewel!”

The half-demon’s head turned at this, followed by the others. “What?” Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword. And without a moment’s pause, he charged forward, and as he and Kagome stepped away to allow him space, Inuyasha jumped inside. “What do you mean something happened—What the hell?!”

The door opened across the way, and Miroku, followed by Sango, stepped inside, drenched. “What’s wrong, Kagome?”

“The jewel!” Sango said, gasping.

Serena fluttered around him and inspected the necklace the others surrounded. “What about it? What’s wrong?”

Kagome held it up. “It was pink moments ago, but now it’s tainted. When this happens, it means something corrupted it. But I don’t understand why…”

“But why isn’t it turning back?” Sango asked.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Damn it! Was it because of those weird lizard demons?”

Kagome looked up at this. “Do you think… they sensed the Sacred Jewel?”

“That would explain the masses that ambushed us,” Miroku said. “Strange… I didn’t sense any demonic aura.”

“Neither did I. What about you two?” Sango asked Inuyasha and Kagome, but they shook their heads, frowning. “But those creatures were demons… Weren’t they?”

“What do you mean by _demons_?” Serena asked. “Never mind! If those monsters attacked us because of that _jewel_ , then more of them will show up! Let’s head to Clock Town and meet with the Great Fairy!”

Kagome blinked. “You mentioned that before. This… _Great Fairy_. Do you think she can help us figure out what’s going on?”

“Yep! Before all this happened, I was on my way to fetch Link! The Great Fairy summoned him, but _someone_ didn’t want to get his clothes wet! Come on, Link! The sooner we can speak to her, the better!”

“Hey, it stopped raining!” Shippo said, pointing.

Inuyasha turned his head and sniffed the air. He grimaced. “It’s that scent again…”

“Scent?” Kagome asked. “ _Oh_! What you sensed earlier?”

He nodded, approaching the window, and again, he made a face. “Ugh! This damned forest—” He fell short, staring at something unseen to them, and without a word, jumped out the window.

“Hey—What are you doing?” She asked, but he ignored her.

The sight of Inuyasha on all fours sniffing the ground reminded him of the canines in town, and he would have laughed were the situation anything but grim. “Is… he normally like this?” Link asked.

“Yeah,” Kagome said. “Something is wrong. It’s been a while since I last saw Inuyasha so serious… And I’m a bit worried about what he said. Let’s go see the Great Fairy. Who knows, she might help return us to our world?”

With their minds made up, Link followed the others outside, but as soon as he did, he noticed a thin cloud rise from the ground and encase the entire forest in a smoky-haze. And beyond the white and gray mask of twilight, a chill swept through him, of one he hadn’t felt in five years. Something was wrong, and without a second thought, he glanced up.

A _blood moon_.

Not a harvest moon. Not any he’d encountered in his lifetime. This was different. Unlike the pale-orange color associated with planting season, this one reflected an eerie red-black glimmer of bleeding crimson. It unsettled him, and he wrapped his arms around himself.

Coincidence?

Blue orbs traveled back to Inuyasha on all fours. Still and quiet. It was difficult to discern his expression as his silvery hair concealed his face, but something warned Link not to step closer. He grasped the hilt of his blade at his side.

Something _was_ wrong!

“Where is Clock Town?” Kagome asked, hefting her backpack onto her back.

“East of here. It’s not that far,” Serena said, fluttering by.

“There’s six of us now, but there should be enough room on Kirara,” Sango said, musing.

“You mean the feline?” Serena asked. “But it’s just a kitten!”

Kagome laughed. “Oh, just wait! Kirara’s no ordinary feline!”

“Hey, Inuyasha! What are you doing? Let’s go!” Shippo said, but when the half-demon remained crouched, he stepped forward. “What’s wrong—”

“Don’t move, Shippo!” Link said, and from his peripheral, the others noticed the alarm in his voice. He noted Shippo’s wide-eyed stare, and he tightened his grip on the hilt of his gilded sword. “Something isn’t right… Don’t get any closer.”

A short distance behind, Kagome gasped. “I sense a demonic aura!”

“As do I,” Miroku said. “It’s close!”

“I-Inuyasha?” Shippo said. “Hey! What’s wrong? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

A warm sensation tore his attention from Inuyasha and to the bandages wrapped around his left hand. Bandages which concealed the Triforce. It resonated, it’s dim golden-light muted beneath the wrappings. Link recalled a similar experience during his past encounters with _Ganondorf_ and _Majora_ years ago. Since then, the mark had remained quiet.

Until now.

The face of a demonic possession turned, its sight buried beneath a pool of crimson and sin. A clash of byzantium and alabaster replaced what was once a familiarity, and emptiness greeted them at a distance. All traces of humanity ceased in its stillness, and left behind was an animated doll, controlled by the looming blood moon.

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

I’m proud of that ending paragraph. xD

If anyone’s noticed, I rewrote a few similar instances which happened in the _original story_. One regarding the lizalfos attack. In _chapter 2_ and _3_ , I stated it was some random monster with no name and significance and recreated them here as lizalfos. With purpose this time around. Second, Inuyasha’s rant about everything smelling like death, which I’ll reveal in more detail in a few following chapters. But with a twist. And last, Inuyasha’s demon transformation, which didn’t happen until _chapter 69_.

What fate awaits everyone in the coming chapters? _(Care to guess?)_

I’m glad this rewrite is getting some recognition, and I hope you all look forward to weekly updates! All feedback, whether _negative_ or _positive_ is greatly appreciated as it helps me improve my writing!

 **Thank you for your wonderful feedback:** _DarknekoKurai, Death54321543, lady Sesshomaru sama 949._


	4. The Rising of Evil (Part Two)

Crimson pierced through the cloudiness of twilight’s dawn, and the figure of a demon stood erect under a foreboding moon. An eerie-black aura surrounded the demonic entity, a wry smile aglint and looming. The person they once knew as Inuyasha was no more, swallowed by the madness of an unforeseen shadow. He laughed with raised claws and peered up at the looming blood moon.

Whatever had possessed the half-demon, it was clear he was no longer a friend, but an enemy. Link remained grounded, awaiting any signs of evil intent, but there was nothing. Inuyasha spared them little interest, caught up in the amusement of his surroundings.

“Hey, something’s wrong with Inuyasha!” Shippo said from beside him. “His eyes! H-he’s—”

“A demon!” Kagome said, gasping. “What’s going on? Why did he transform? Inuyasha?”

“But he’s carrying the tessaiga!” Sango said. “Why isn’t the sword countering it?”

Before anyone could discern the reason behind this unexpected transformation, Inuyasha turned and darted through the forest. They watched the sight of silver and red dissipate in the distance until he was no longer recognizable.

“What just happened?” Serena asked. “Dog boy went berserk!”

“Not good! We have to go after him before he hurts someone!” Kagome said.

The urgency in their countenances spoke volumes, and despite his initial confusion regarding why the half-demon had transformed, it was clear something corrupted his senses. Before Link could inquire anything further, his words died in his throat. The small feline of the group—who had remained quiet since their first encounter—transformed into an inferno of flames.

It grew in size, transforming into a ball-like-shape and exceeded an enormous height. The flames dispersed at the ends of its paws, revealing a giant sabertoothed feline. It was no longer a cute kitten but a menacing predator, with two curved fangs and a build strong enough to crush someone.

“Whoa! How did that happen? Your cat got bigger!” Serena said, fluttering around it. “I-is it… still friendly?”

Unabashed, the young slayer hefted herself atop Kirara’s back, with Miroku settling behind her, as though it were a normal occurrence. “Of course. Don’t let her height frighten you. She’d never turn on anyone without reason.”

“That’s a relief!”

“Shippo. Would you mind transforming?” Kagome asked. “Into something that can carry the two of us?”

The child turned at this, his eyes shifting between Kagome and Link, and he nodded. “Oh, right! I almost forgot! Leave it to me! Transform!”

A cloud of pink smoke filled the air in front of him, and he stepped back. A yellow-beaked bird, adorned in a blue bow with familiar auburn hair and forest green eyes, appeared in front of him, flapping its white feathered wings.

Many questions surrounded the group of travelers, and Link wondered if magic existed in their world. Then again, maybe not. Kagome mentioned earlier that fairies didn’t exist in their world, and without fairies, how could there be magic? Still, he never expected the small child could shape-shift.

_So, instead of fairies, there are demons... Magical creatures from the looks of it…_

He stood there in a daze, watching the young priestess maneuver herself onto Shippo’s back, all the while adjusting her blue pleated skirt, which had risen. When her blue orbs looked at him, his face grew hot, and he glanced away.

“Aren’t you coming, Link?” Kagome asked, offering him a hand. “I know this might seem weird, but we can’t waste even a minute. There’s no telling what trouble Inuyasha will get himself into.”

Go with them? Him? Given that they were only acquaintances, he figured they would have taken off without a second thought, but they wanted him to tag along. Whether they felt indebted to him, he wasn’t sure, but he took her offered hand and climbed behind her. “Are you sure it’s okay I come along?”

Kagome glanced back and smiled. “Of course. Just hold on, okay?”

When she said that, Shippo shot off into the sky, and nearly losing his balance, he wrapped his arm around her waist. In front of him, he heard Kagome laugh, and his cheeks warmed. Strands of ebony clouded his vision, and peering away, noticed Kirara below them with Sango reclaiming her massive boomerang from the crater they flew over.

“First time flying, huh?”

“Yeah. I guess this is normal in your world?”

“Sort of…”

Beside him, he noted Serena’s unusual quietness as she clung to his shoulder. “Serena?”

“Something is wrong… The air is different,” She said, earning not only his stare but also the others. “Don’t you sense it, Link?”

From where he sat, he watched the scenery pass him in muted colors of gray and black, and the air was cold for this time of the year. But besides the blood moon looming overhead, nothing else seemed out of place. Nothing except the fog rising below them. “I do. But I don’t know what it is…”

“I sense it too,” Kagome said, looking back at them. “I don’t know if it’s the same as what Inuyasha sensed before, but there’s something ominous in the air. Like a demonic aura. I think we’re getting closer to it…”

“It’s probably Inuyasha!” Shippo said.

Kagome shook her head. “No. It’s different. It’s something else…”

That unsettled him, and he shared a look with Serena. If it was something other than Inuyasha, then it could be anything imaginable. Link glanced at the bandages around his hand, the muted golden color remaining. The Triforce resonated.

“Link,” Miroku said, calling out. “By chance, Clock Town wouldn’t be ahead. Would it?”

“It is… Due East of here. It’s not that far from the forest,” He said. _That’s right. Serena mentioned earlier that we need to see the Great Fairy. That’s why Kagome asked me to tag along…_

“I suspected that was the case… If we don’t catch up, I fear what might happen to the town.”

“Let’s hurry, Kirara!” Sango said, urging the feline on.

The flames at Kirara’s feet dispersed in flying embers, and the fanged tooth canine flew ahead of them through the trees. Shippo gained speed to catch up with them, but it was clear from his countenance he was getting tired.

As they drew closer to the plains, the trees becoming sparse in numbers, the small child warned them he couldn’t maintain his form for much longer. Before long, they lost sight of the others, and Shippo’s momentum lessened. But with encouragement from Kagome, he persevered, and he flew over the plains with exhausted breaths, until they caught up with their friends.

When they paused in mid-flight to regain their bearings, Link’s eyes widened at the dreadful sight ahead. Unfamiliar structures towered in the plains of Termina, ones which had materialized from thin air.

Sure enough, Clock Town remained, but it was different. The walls remained, but they towered over the houses and businesses with great height, a deeper contrast of black than its beige counterpart. But it wasn’t just the town that drew his horror, it was something else.

Something _ominous_.

Enormous skeletal arms had risen from the ground from both sides of the town and suspended a platform of uneven soil and rock above with its bony fingers. It cast a permanent shadow over Clock Town, encompassed by demonic fortitudes with beasts patrolling every perimeter. A towering palace of onyx stone gleamed in a crimson-ashy glow, the cylindrical and winding walls standing mute as a waterfall of fog rolled from the layered roof and onto the plains in a cloud of ocean.

“W-what is that?” Shippo asked. “That looks terrifying!”

Link furrowed his brow. _What happened to this place?_ “It wasn’t like this earlier this morning,” He said, trying to make sense of the situation. It was as if he had stepped into an alternate reality cloaked in shadow. And why was there a castle? What were those skeletal arms?

“It’s worse than I thought! Something bad has happened to Termina! Oh, Great Fairy! I hope she’s okay!”

“Look! It’s Inuyasha!” Kagome said, pointing.

Just as they feared, the half-demon sped towards the town, but on account of sensing Sango’s giant hiraikotsu flying towards him, he evaded with ease, leaping into the air before landing. Crimson orbs flashed in their direction, and he growled, flexing his claws.

“Inuyasha! Come to your senses!” Kagome said, cupping her mouth. “Snap out of it!”

But he didn’t answer and instead leaped into the air, the momentum spurring him towards her, Link and Shippo. Inuyasha thrusted his claws forward and bared his fangs, and had Shippo not maneuvered out of harm’s reach, the half-demon might have struck them without mercy.

The moment they evaded, however, Shippo lost control of his transformation and a cloud of smoke filled the surrounding air. They fell from the sky, and Link reached for the young girl, wrapping his arm around her waist to break her fall. As he expected the worst scenario to befall them at the bottom of the hazy mist, Shippo caught them, this time transformed into a giant pink balloon.

It didn’t last long. The momentum of their fall ricocheted the fox child onto the ground with a bounce, springing Kagome and Link off. The result ended with them lying beside each other, with Shippo reverted into his original form.

“Link! Kagome! Shippo! Are you all right?” Serena asked.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and nodded. “Kagome, Shippo, are you both okay?”

“I’m fine… Shippo?” When the child didn’t answer, Kagome crawled to his side and swept him into her arms. “Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

He opened his eyes and closed them. “I… used up too much… energy…”

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” She said.

As the priestess fussed over the small one in her arms, Link regained his standing and locked eyes with Inuyasha beyond the fog. What in the Goddesses was going on? “Stay behind me.”

“Wait! I have an idea! Inuyasha!” She said, moving beside Link and cupping the side of her mouth. “ _Sit_ , _boy_!”

The command she shouted over the long distance to reach the half-demon had no effect. In fact, it only resulted in him glaring at her, the beads around his neck glowing. That caught his attention. Kagome said it again, accompanied by several more _sits_ , each more impatient than the last. And again, nothing else happened.

Inuyasha growled and grasped the beads with a clawed hand, and with little effort, he yanked them off, and the beads scattered onto the ground, lost forever. Beside him, he heard the priestess and boy gasp. They no longer had control over the situation surrounding Inuyasha. But if not them, then who?

“My command won’t work!”

Shippo grasped her blouse. “What do we do?! The last time we saw him like this was inside that mirror with Kaguya!”

Mirror? Kaguya? No doubt something to do with their previous adventure, Link assumed. “Is there no other way to subdue him? Or is battling the only way?” He asked.

“I—”

“He’s coming! _Run_!” Shippo said, pointing.

“Wind Tunnel!”

Just as Inuyasha charged, something else unexpected happened. A gale of wind pulled him and Kagome forward, but it wasn’t strong enough to knock them off their feet from their position. In the distance, he saw a byzantine light accompanied by a black hue emanate from the monk’s outstretched hand. The strange wind came from him, but what was it?

How was he doing that?

It dragged Inuyasha backward as it swallowed the surrounding fog from existence, but he retaliated and drove his blade into the ground, preventing the wind from consuming him. And then, the wind stopped, and Kirara flew forward as Sango lifted her hiraikotsu and flung it at the half-demon.

The distraction worked, and Inuyasha forgot about them, but as he dodged its spinning assault, something strange occurred. That ominous feeling returned, and Link eyed his surroundings. Something was coming! Beside him, he noticed Kagome turn and look around as well, likely sensing whatever it was.

“I sense a demonic aura! It’s coming at us fast!”

Link unsheathed his sword and searched through the mist. Where was it? Where was it coming from? A thought surfaced, and he glanced behind them towards the town. But beyond the fortitudes and walls guarded by beasts, nothing seemed amiss, and then he looked at the looming island overhead, those skeletal hands suspending an unusual fortitude.

“Look! Do you see that?!” Kagome said, pointing at the same location.

“See what?” Serena asked.

An unusual reddish-black cloud formed around the tower’s base and rose until it encompassed the surrounding area. It transformed into a transparent barrier that gleamed like glass, cloudy in its color, and circled the structure. And then it rippled, like water, as though something pressed up against it from the other side.

And something did.

Miasmic tentacles shot from the barrier like a thunderous cloud of smoke, and without warning, it separated the distance between Inuyasha and his battle with the others. It spared them any mercy when it ensnared Kirara, consuming Miroku and Sango before dragging them into the barrier from where it appeared.

A frantic scream escaped the priestess and boy, and Link backed away. What was that? _I’ve never seen that before! But why didn’t it take Inuyasha? Unless…_ At this revelation, he grabbed Kagome’s hand and pulled her away, guiding her and Shippo back to the safety of the woods.

“That thing swallowed them!” Serena said, holding onto Link’s tunic. “There’s no way we can outrun it!”

“W-wait, Link! We can’t abandon them!” Kagome said, struggling to pull free.

“If we linger any longer, it’ll take us as well! Trust me on this. I’ve had my share of battles, but nothing compares to that!”

“What will happen to them?” Shippo asked.

Link wasn’t sure, but from the short time knowing the group, they seemed capable enough. No doubt they were fighting it out against whatever drug them into that towering lair. But he couldn’t say the same about Inuyasha. As strong as he was, something had subdued him, enough that the _beads of subjugation_ no longer held any effect on him.

Link counted off the likely enemies he had battled years ago, hoping to find some connection to the tentacles, but nothing came to mind. Nothing except Majora, but even then, it had wished for world annihilation. What use would the evil spirit have in securing Clock Town and creating an island fortitude?

Something else was at play.

Beyond the fog, trees appeared, but before they sought the safety of the woods, the demonic cloud blocked their path. It surrounded them from all sides and enclosed the remaining distance, and Link pulled Kagome and Shippo closer. There was no escape. If only he had his other items with him, but they were back at the house.

A golden light shot from his bandaged hand, and his blue eyes widened at the sight, drawing the curious stares of the others. It reacted against the darkness and dissipated the fog at their feet. The cloud reacted violently, the veins of lightning and crimson pulsing, and its tail loomed overhead and shot at them.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he heard the priestess and child gasp, followed by a rush of faded gray material shrouding his vision. A voice spoke in his ear, and he turned at the sight of a familiar auburn-haired man and his signature cheshire smile. “You?!”

“Seems I’m a bit late,” He said with a move of his hand.

The ground shifted beneath him, and fearing Kagome and Shippo might fall into the unknown, he wrapped his arm around them. At first, he thought the cloud of miasma had swallowed them, but peering closer, he realized that wasn’t the case. But no sooner had the ground vanished did it reappear, and the cloak fell away, revealing a familiar chasm of glimmering lights.

Golden-white gems sparkled from the cavern’s walls, reflected by an enormous spring surrounded by cherub pillars and white marble. A pale diaphanous fairy lingered in the middle of the spring and greeted them with a solemn smile from where they stood. This beautiful creature was none other than the enchantress of all fairies.

 _The Great Fairy_.

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

I hope focusing on Link’s POV isn’t boring anyone. Don’t worry. I promise to switch between the characters soon enough! If the scene with the miasmic cloud swallowing the gang seems familiar, I referenced it from the original in _chapter 79, “A Second Chance._ ”

What did you think of this chapter? And how do you feel about the changes? 

Chapters will continue in **January**! Happy Holidays! :) 


	5. The Evil's Unveiling

The ground reappeared at their feet as the cloak fell away, revealing a familiar chasm of glimmering lights. Golden-white gems sparkled from the walls, reflected by an enormous spring surrounded by cherub pillars and white marble. A pale diaphanous fairy lingered in the middle of the spring and greeted them with a solemn smile from where she floated. This beautiful creature was none other than the enchantress of all fairies.

_The Great Fairy._

Link regarded the vermillion pig-tailed woman, surrounded by smaller fairies, their golden lights reflected in the water beneath them. Standing in her presence after so many years, an uncomfortable presence followed. But his gaze didn’t linger long when he glanced at the cloaked individual who’d brought them here. A grinning face and ginger hair, dressed in purple satin with golden jewels.

The _Happy Mask Salesman_.

“It’s you again!” Link said. And here he thought he’d never see the peddler again, not since the door beneath the clock tower closed. _That’s strange… He isn’t lugging around his giant backpack…_

 _“Oh, Great Fairy! You’re okay! I was so worried!”_ Serena said, fluttering into the enchantress’s arms.

_“My child… Thank the heavens no harm has befallen you, but I’m afraid you’ve arrived too late. As I feared, the darkening has already swept Termina…”_

Link turned at this, his eyes widening. “Great Fairy, what’s happened to Termina? Clock Town… it’s changed! And what’s with that tower suspended over town? And that cloud monster?” He asked.

 _“I’m afraid… it’s the work of a millennia old evil which has resurfaced,”_ She said, shaking her head. _“The darkening has swept so quickly that I didn’t foresee what lied ahead… and what’s worse, it dragged your friends into darkness… Forgive me…”_

“Millennia old evil? What about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara?” Kagome asked, still cradling Shippo. “What happened to them?”

“Does that mean you brought us here?” Shippo asked.

She shook her head. _“I’m afraid I do not know… It took a great deal of energy to bring you here, but without his aid, it wouldn’t have been possible,”_ She said, referring to the young man standing aside from the group.

The person in question waved, his crimson-white irises piercing them as he leaned against the cavern wall. “Who would have guessed the heroes lived in a _different_ galaxy? Regardless, had nothing gone amiss, all of you would have appeared in this spring. _My apologies_ … But there is nothing we can do but rely on the three of you to save this land.”

The way he spoke seemed unfamiliar to him, and Link regarded the Happy Mask Salesman. From his appearance, he seemed normal, but it was his eyes and smile that threw him off. And his aloof posture. Was this the same person he acquainted with long ago?

“Save this land?” Kagome asked. “From what? And what about our friends?!”

He waved his hand. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about them. They’ll be _fine_ , at least until you’ve vanquished this evil. But before I go into any more detail, there is something we require from you, girl.”

“Me?”

“The _Sacred Jewel_ around your neck.”

At the blatant response and Kagome’s uncertainty, Link moved in front of her and narrowed his eyes at the individual. “For what reason would you need that? _Who_ are you? You’re not the Happy Mask Salesman…”

An air of silence followed, but while he was aware of the stares, he noticed his lip curl at the inquiry, followed by a light chuckle. He wasn’t the peddler! An imposter? For what reason would he disguise himself? Who was he? And why did he require the jewel that could grant wishes?

“Nothing escapes you, _Hero of Time_.”

Link glared at the title. “ _Former_ … now explain yourself.” Why was the Great Fairy involved with this person? And if he helped summon the group from a different world, then it was clear he was no ordinary human. A magic-user?

“I cannot reveal my _true_ face. Not now… But I assure you, I mean no harm. The jewel she wears possesses a great power, one capable of granting the subject any desire imaginable. But you already _knew_ that… The longer she keeps it in her possession, the easier it will be for the darkening to consume her and the jewel. In fact, it’s already corrupted.”

Kagome gasped. “How… do you know about it? We’ve never met you before!”

“ _Of course not_ , but that doesn’t mean I’m _not_ aware of its existence. I know more than you imagine, little girl. But I digress…” He said and snapped his finger.

As the sound echoed off the walls, a gasp escaped the young woman, and she clutched the jewel around her neck as it lifted from her blouse. Though her fingers held tightly to ensure its safety, it vanished from sight and reappeared above the spring.

The Great Fairy lifted her palm to the jewel, and the muted gray color evaporated, revealing a sparkling pink gem. All traces of evil vanished, and she flashed them a reassuring smile. _“Forgive me, but we have no other choice. So long as it remains with you, it will expose you to danger. This is the only way. In time, I will return it to you, but for now, it will remain safe in my spring,”_ She said, and the gem descended into the pool of water, clouded by the magic within.

 _“Great Fairy, will you tell us what’s happened? What is this evil, and why did you help summon those people?”_ Serena asked.

A thoughtfulness overcame the enchantress, and she leaned back, crossing her ankles. A sigh escaped her as the other fairies gathered close. _“My story begins one thousand years ago, back when I struggled to possess my magical abilities. The world thrived long after its creation three thousand years before, but a terror arose in the Eastern lands, one beyond my immortal comprehension. According to legend, a valuable treasure found its way into the arms of the Royal Family, a treasure possessing the soul of a beast.”_

“I don’t like the sounds of that… but what was the treasure?” Shippo asked.

_“A mask, no different from any other crafted by the ancients, but it was more than that. It portrayed a man with fierce eyes and a wicked smile, encompassed by an unusual mark on its forehead. A mark of death. The people named it the Mask of Armaros.”_

“The Mask of Armaros?” Kagome asked.

_“Correct. But unlike Majoras Mask, which you are familiar with, Link, this mask came before its time. And is more malicious than anything we’ve encountered. It is my belief that it has risen from the ashes of a terrible curse from long ago prepared to wreak havoc on the world once again.”_

“What curse?” Shippo asked.

Link narrowed his eyes. “This is the first I’m hearing this. There’s more to this story, isn’t there?”

“Of course,” Said the imposter salesman. “Great Fairy, you’ve left out some important details… Continuing from where she left off, the mask’s powers were so great, even the ancients could not harness its wickedness. The Great King, _Igos Du Ikana_ , kept that power sealed away, and as mentioned before, it became a valuable treasure of the _Royal Family_.”

“But years after, a war struck the Eastern Lands, and outside invaders stole their treasure. The ending left the world in devastating chaos…” He said and chuckled. “It fed off the wicked desires of those around it, possessing a host each time to forego its reign, and an evil unlike any other spread throughout the remaining regions of the world, catapulting it into an era of shadow.”

“That sounds scary!”

“No kidding… So, you’re saying it used people as puppets to take over the world?” Kagome asked.

“Yes. You’ve seen it yourself already. Your half-demon friend, I mean.”

Link frowned. “Then, are you saying this mask is the curse of this darkening?”

“No. The curse derives from something different…” He said, clearing his throat. “Back then, the creator of this universe sensed the impending turmoil and descended to smite all its wickedness. With _his_ power, he sealed the darkening in shadow, where it would remain forever undiscovered, but the result of his endeavors threw the world off balance. It’s nothing but a shell of its former glory. _Purgatory_ , as he deemed it.”

 _“Purgatory?”_ Serena asked. _“You’re not serious?”_

“Wait… does this mean we’re dead?” Shippo asked.

Another laugh filled the room. “Oh, no… You’ve misunderstood. Here you are _very_ much alive, that I assure you. We brought you here after all. But as its name implies, Termina’s trapped in a purgatory state. _Not living and not dead_. Here, the souls cannot pass on as they would in any other world.”

“I… think I understand,” The priestess said. “So, once we destroy this evil mask, you’ll send us back home? Along with the others?”

“Yes. _If_ you quell this evil, that is. If not… your souls will remain forever in this world, trapped in its curse.”

“You can’t do that!” Shippo said.

“But I _can_. Isn’t that right, Great Fairy?” He asked, grinning at the enchantress.

To Link’s surprise, she nodded. _“Yes. But I believe a day will come when light bathes this world once again, and I know you’ll not fail us in this task. Help us sever this evil, and just maybe, the curse will lift on all of Termina.”_

“First our friends get devoured by that monster and now you’re threatening us? That’s not fair! We didn’t ask for this!”

“We can’t turn a blind eye, Shippo. They need our help. Besides, we’ve always prevailed when the going gets tough, right?”

“Y-yeah… but… we always relied on Inuyasha to get us through! Now it’s just us! And if something happens, I won’t be able to protect you!”

“Oh, Shippo…”

The situation was grim, but the kit had a point. Without Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, their strengths combined left them vulnerable. At least, that’s what he suspected. Kagome had said she was a priestess, but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure what role she played in terms of combat. Or even Shippo. What were their strengths?

Regardless, he pitied their situation, and struck the grinning individual with a stare. “You won’t be alone. I’ll help.”

“Huh?”

“Link… are you sure?” Kagome asked.

He nodded. “It’ll be difficult by yourselves since you don’t know the layout of this land. Three’s better than one. Right?” He asked, smiling.

Although they came from a different world thriving with humans and demons, he wasn’t sure how well they’d fair against monsters of this world. Besides, he handled plenty of situations like this in the past, and while he was a bit rusty with his sword, it was a better time as any to fix that.

Kagome returned the smile. “Right! Thanks, Link!”

He furrowed his brow and glanced between the Great Fairy and the mysterious figure across the way. How far did his power rival hers? And why did it seem he had control over this situation? Even threatening Kagome and Shippo? Not only that, but what made them suspect the curse would lift if they eradicated this _Mask of Armaros_?

“Great Fairy… how do you know this curse will lift? Did you receive a sign from the goddesses?”

 _“No, Link… To be frank, unlike Hyrule, the goddesses never touched this world, but that does not mean they aren’t aware of its existence. He who created this came from a cosmos far away and takes the name of one you are familiar with_ : _Fierce Deity_.”

“F-Fierce… Deity?” His eyes widened at the name. All this time he thought the Goddesses had created Termina, but it made no sense. Back at the house, a mask possessing the spirit of that _god_ hung on the wall above his hearth, or so he thought. Was it a replication of his power? What sense did that make?

_I always thought it was the spirit of an ancient warrior!_

“So, that’s the name of the god who created this world?” Shippo asked.

“Seems like it… Okay. We’ll help in any way that we can!”

Link nodded. “Without Inuyasha’s sword, we can’t bypass the barrier surrounding that tower outside of town. Then again, I can’t imagine it would be that easy… What must we do to defeat this evil?”

Five years ago, when he fought against a similar enemy, he had done so under a time restraint of three days. Without his ocarina, the world would have succumbed to the inevitable falling moon, but he had persisted on the journey, enough to summon the _Four Giants_ to help in that time of crisis.

But what awaited the world this time?

_“I’m unsure how to help you this time around, heroes… Were I to extend my power beyond my spring, no doubt it would sense my presence and seek to eradicate my existence, thus disrupting the flow of magic throughout the world. And I fear what may happen to my sisters scattered across the lands…”_

A clap tore Link from his musings, and he shifted his stare to the young man once more. For such a dire situation, he seemed too chipper, as though he found amusement from the sufferings of others.

“Before the night’s end, I’ll figure out a way to dispel the barrier, so in the meantime, why don’t the three of you have a look around town? Stock up on what supplies you may need, but keep a low profile.”

Kagome gasped. “W-wait a minute! Are you saying we’re going to fight this evil head on? As in soon?”

His smirk didn’t falter, and he shrugged. “Better safe than sorry. Right? While the night is still young, I’ll handle things from my side. If you wish to survive, do your part. I’ll keep in touch. Good luck, _heroes_ …” He said, and snapped his finger.

The air around their feet circulated and lifted them off the ground, and the glimmering lights of gold and white distorted into a muted green scenery of trees and grass. Link recognized the landscape of Northern Clock Town’s _playground_ , accompanied by the grassy incline and gated fence in front of them, but when he turned, he staggered back.

“What just happened? I feel dizzy!” Shippo said, holding his head.

“You got that right… Where are we now?”

The entrance to the spring no longer existed, and instead, a solid rock wall greeted him. Link confirmed the grainy, rough surface as it was no longer passable. For good reason, he understood.

Blue eyes strayed to the multiple posters decorating the wall, painted in colors of blue and orange, but on one particular poster, far bigger than all the others, he saw something that made his skin crawl.

_All hail, King Sakon._

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

The reason the world smells like death, at least according to Inuyasha, revolves around its cursed purgatory state. I hope it makes sense. What lies in store for the gang now? And who is this imposter salesman? Bet you never expected this twist, huh?


	6. A Changed Town

The conniving smile of a thief stared back, awash in colors of orange and blue, his russet gaze piercing beneath a band of onyx and sapphire. Posed and ready, Sakon sat frozen on a throne of velvet ebony, holding a golden scepter inlaid with rubies and emeralds, while a mysterious mask laid upon his lap.

A mask, no doubt the suspect behind the mysterious happenings within Termina. A cruel reality unfolded, of one Link never imagined, but it was here. Out of all scenarios possible, how could the town’s thief become king? Sakon of all people? It was madness! A joke!

Left speechless by the poster, blue orbs scrutinized the mask. Was that the _Mask of Armaros_? The millennium old evil that now threatened the entire land? According to the Great Fairy and that mysterious individual moments ago, the evil spirit contained exacted its reign through the bodies of others.

“Don’t tell me… he’s using Sakon?” He asked, pinching his temple. If so, he couldn’t imagine a worser evil than Majoras Mask. What a fine mess this turned out to be!

“What’s wrong, Link?” Shippo asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…”

Kagome mused and regarded the poster. “Let me guess… you don’t have kings in this world. Right?”

_“Of course not! And what’s worse, it’s Sakon! How did that no-good troublemaker become king—”_

At the sound of something approaching, Link held up a hand to silence his fairy friend. As he searched his surroundings, he heard the distinct sounds of multiple footsteps and chain-mail, a sound all too familiar to him. Soldiers? The noise carried from the outside entrance.

Turning, he reached forward and tore the poster from the wall and grabbed Kagome’s wrist, leading her and the child off the hill and East of the town. As soon as he did, he glanced back. A group of seven monstrous soldiers shuffled through, armored from head to foot and looming over six feet.

They passed under a vine covered lattice trellis and arrived into a bustling street, but despite the commotion brewing near _Mayor Dotour’s office_ , Link guided the two through the cluster of townsfolk. There were only two places in Clock Town safe enough to speak without prying ears, and those places were the _Stock Pot Inn_ and the _Laundry Pool_.

“Out of my way! Move it!” Someone said.

“Are you fucking blind? Watch where you’re going!”

Someone shoved him through the throng, and another elbowed him in the rib, and barely glimpsing the faces of the people shouting above the other, he avoided colliding with a two-wheeled cart filled with herbs and flowers. The owner of said cart, an auburn-haired man with curly shoulder-length tresses, glowered beneath his fringe and muttered a few curse words.

 _“You want to say that again, pretty boy?!”_ Serena said in his ear.

Though Kagome and Shippo suffered little than him, he pulled them away from the cluster and turned back to stare at the frenzy gathered in front of the office. It was difficult to discern the chorus of shouts piled over several others, but he saw a glimpse of the older man and his wife outside the door, holding their hands up to calm the people.

Link assumed it had something to do with Sakon’s takeover, but that didn’t excuse the mannerisms others had displayed. Aqua eyes shifted left where the young herbalist pulled his cart, but rather than greet the small child in front of him, he nearly ran him over.

Even more strange, he witnessed a fight between the lovely couple, _Honey_ and _Darling_ , on his right. Darling kneeled in front of his lover with tears cascading down his cheeks, promising his loyalty, but the young woman shouted at him. Derogatory names were cursed to the wind, and Link stepped away.

 _Odd_.

“Why is everyone so mean and loud?” Shippo asked. “Kagome, are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine. What is happening here?”

Before he could answer, the monstrous soldiers he had seen earlier swarmed the crowd, and upon seeing their frightful forms, the people scattered and screamed. In the frenzy, Link pulled Kagome aside further, the three watching as Madam Aroma escaped into the office. But her husband wasn’t so lucky. One of the chain-mail wearing brutes had snatched the mayor by the back of his collar, his pleas for mercy falling deaf on their canine ears.

As much as he wanted to help, the last thing he wanted was to put others in harm’s way, and he somehow doubted the people wouldn’t turn on him, despite the frightful situation. Not bothering to linger for longer than necessary, Link led Kagome and Shippo down the stone staircase until they arrived into a quieter area with several exits.

Glancing around the corner of the Stock Pot Inn, he waited until the coast was clear and breathed a sigh of relief. “We should be in the clear, for now.”

“That poor man! What will happen to him?”

Link shook his head. “I’m not sure, but if we lingered any longer, we might have gotten involved. The last thing we want to do is draw attention to ourselves. We don’t know what we’re up against…” His gaze turned to the towering clock tower over the black walls. It was nearing eight in the evening, and he turned to the building behind them.

 _The Stock Pot Inn_.

Since there was still time to spare, he was positive Anju would allow them a place to seek refuge, if only for a couple hours. And they needed to gather what supplies they could before setting out. But when he reached for the knob and turned it, the door would not budge. It was locked. There went that idea. Were the owners not home?

He knocked on the door. Not just once but twice, but no answer came. Link tried again, despite Kagome’s earnestness to search elsewhere, and when he failed to reach the ears of the owners, he sighed. Not good.

“They shouldn’t be closed already,” He said, frowning.

“We need to think of a plan. Isn’t there anywhere else we can go to talk privately, Link?” Kagome asked.

He nodded. “There is… but it’s out in the open. A less than ideal spot than here. We only need a couple hours at most before leaving this place. The last thing we need is trouble.”

“Trouble? Why would we get in trouble?”

Before he could answer, Serena beat him to it. _“There’s your clothing for one. Not to mention your tail, Shippo! You both stick out from the other townspeople!”_

“And with your friends taken hostage, I have a feeling you two aren’t out of danger yet…”

“Oh…”

Across the way, seated outside the _Milk Bar_ , Link recognized a familiar old woman in a spiked wheelchair. It was Granny! Strangely enough, she was alone, drinking a bottle of white liquid, which he could only assume was the favored drink from the bar. _Chateau Romani_.

In the few short years he’d known her, she never once failed to cheer him up, but while others had claimed her senile after the death of her husband long ago, Link knew there was more to her than others realized. If her diary was anything to go by, he’d spent most of his time learning valuable lessons on history from her. Not only that, but she knew every detail about the people of Clock Town, everything from their fears to their desires.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Link ran over to greet her. “Granny!”

She swallowed the contents of the bottle down and licked her cracked lips, her beady eyes scrutinizing him. “What do you need?”

“Are you… doing okay?”

She scoffed and tossed her empty bottle onto the ground and reached for another at her side. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m having the time of my life!” She said, forcing her nail under the cork and popping it off. “Can’t an elder find an excuse to drink, sonny? If you have nothing else to say, then scat!”

Link shared a glance with Kagome and smiled at the older woman. It seemed her personality had also changed. But how much? “I noticed… things have changed here… Everyone’s personalities for instance.”

“It sure has. Where have you been, living under a rock? But since you brought it up, I’ll let you in on something. I know who the culprit is,” She said, beckoning them closer with a wag of her finger. “It’s Sakon. I don’t know how it happened, but just this morning he started a commotion in the town square and deemed himself King!”

Link nodded at this. “Those monsters lurking in town wearing armor… Don’t tell me they used to be the guards?”

“You got that right! Sakon’s loyal henchman now! After he kicked the mayor out of ownership, the next thing we knew, he started spouting all kinds of nonsense while holding up a strange mask.”

Kagome gasped. “And then the town changed!”

“Bingo!” She said, snapping her finger. “Seems to me, he’s got himself entangled with an evil spirit. Just like what happened five years ago with that other mask… Those were exciting times…”

Link sweat dropped. Sakon found the mask and similar to what Majora did to Skull Kid, it must have whispered promises in return for power. No doubt that got to Sakon’s head. “So that’s what happened…”

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a doozy now. If only I was thirty years younger, I’d give that troublemaker a wallop. But my bones are too old…” She said, throwing her head back and chugging the drink. After wiping her mouth, she smirked at him. “I take it you’ll handle this?”

He had no other choice. “Yes. We’re hoping to stock up on supplies before heading out.”

She arched a brow. “We? So, the young girl and child are going with you? How exciting! Well, I wish you the best of luck! The curfew is at nine, so you best not wander the streets after, otherwise, you’ll find yourselves in a heap of trouble. If his henchman spot you, you’ll be locked up and forced to pay a fine.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” He asked, sighing. “Is there a reason the inn is locked?”

“Sure is! That daughter of mine locked the doors! And what’s worse, she locked me out as well! I figure it has something to do with that fight between her and Kafei. Makes little difference to me. Looks like I’ll be spending the night in the bar…” She said, taking another drink. “Why not try the _Laundry Pool_? It’s the quietest spot in town. But you knew that. If my memory serves any justice, Kafei’s room is still available there.”

Blue eyes widened at this discovery. And here he’d almost forgotten. “Thanks! But will he mind?” Speaking of which, where were Anju and Kafei? Were they still inside the Stock Pot Inn? Or had the fight separated them for the rest of the evening?

“I doubt it… Oh, before I forget, you’ll be needing this,” She said, retrieving a bronze key from the pocket of her white dress and handing it to him. “You have one hour. Better get moving.”

Ψ

The Laundry Pool remained undisturbed and vacant enough that Link welcomed the eerie quietness. They were no longer in the busy streets of town, and he led Kagome and Shippo down the hill and across the cobblestone bridge’s waterway. A narrow path led them to a single room which had once belonged to Kafei, and reaching for the key in his pocket, he unlocked the door.

After ascending a short ramp into a dark corridor, they arrived into a private study with a small desk situated against the farthest corner of the wall, and a single bed opposite of it. A clock ticked away above an empty crate, and several decorative masks hung from the walls.

As he took a seat on the chair, with Kagome and Shippo seated opposite of him, he retrieved the poster from his pocket and displayed it before them. “I guess we should start off with this first. As you already know, Sakon somehow found the Mask of Armaros and has made himself into a King. Though it’s likely the evil spirit is using him as a puppet.”

Kagome nodded. “I figured as much. But who is he? Serena, you said he was a troublemaker?”

_“Yep! He’s the town’s thief! He’s been on the run for years and has been involved with a series of kidnappings and thefts. I’m surprised he came out of his cave!”_

“Cave?” Shippo asked. “Does he live in town?”

 _“He does now, if that tower is anything to go by,”_ She said. _“You know, the one hovering over Clock Town? His hideout lies in Ikana, right next to the gorge. I’ve only seen it a couple times while journeying with Link.”_

Kagome frowned. “That’s awful… Has he ever murdered anyone?”

Link paused and thought about it. In all the years he’d known about the thief, he couldn’t be certain. Aside from robbing people, kidnapping, and selling their merchandise to the _Curiosity Shop_ , there wasn’t anything else. “Can’t say he has, but don’t take my word for it. What I want to know is how he got a hold of something so dangerous.”

_“The Great Fairy said it existed long ago when she was a young forest fairy! But where was it hiding for Sakon to find it?”_

“Sealed in darkness somewhere,” Shippo said. “That’s what that man said, anyway.”

Link nodded. “And if I remember, the ancients crafted the mask, and it later fell into the hands of the Ikanian Royal Family, later taken by enemy spies and eventually sealed away…” He said and sighed. “Regardless, we don’t have time to wonder _how_ he found it. Our time is limited here in Clock Town. But we have two options to decide upon.”

“Options?” Kagome asked.

“One… we can leave this town and use some of my items back at the house and avoid any further problems here. Or… we can resort to stealing from the shops before curfew.”

The mentioning of stealing caught the young girl off guard, and she struck him an unpleasant stare. “You’re joking? I don’t feel comfortable doing that. And you saw how big those monsters were!”

“If I wasn’t so low on money, I’d purchase what we can afford,” He said, holding up his empty sack of rupees. “Besides, sacrifices must be made, and this isn’t the same Clock Town that I remember. The people have changed. I’m sure a few missing merchandise won’t make any difference. All their business is going to our enemy, anyway.”

Shippo’s eyes widened at this, and he turned to Kagome, nodding his head. “Link’s right! We need to save our friends!”

“It’s survival of the fittest, Kagome. We don’t want this any more than you do, and in this current situation, it’s not harming anyone. We’re doing this for everyone. Even your friends. We’ll save them. I promise you,” He said, catching her stare.

“Alright. I’m on board! But we only have one hour before curfew…”

Shippo jumped up from the bed and puffed his chest. “Don’t forget about my abilities! If something happens, I’ll cause a distraction!”

_“That’s the spirit, Shippo!”_

Pleased everyone was fine with this plan, Link’s gaze crept to the clock on the wall. One hour remained. Would that be enough time to gather what they could and return to this room? All without getting caught? “Kagome…”

“Yes?”

He scratched the back of his neck and took in her appearance. “For this to work, we’ll need you to distract the shopkeepers.”

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

What are your thoughts on the story so far? 😊

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ll update next week on **January 23rd**!


	7. Thieves

After everything she’d gone through, it was a wonder she wasn’t a train wreck, but battling against demons and evil spirits wasn’t new to Kagome. Her confidence in her abilities as a novice priestess kept her going, but after losing her friends to a smoke monster in an unknown world, the situation left her biting her nails.

She wasn’t alone. Shippo and Link were with her.

But would their combined strengths work against this foreign threat? Despite knowing only bits and pieces about their enemy, she relied on the young man seated in front of her. From what she learned earlier before this mess started, he was once a warrior who had traveled from a distant land but had lost his way returning home.

Maybe they were fortunate to run into him after their transmigration, otherwise, she wasn’t sure how she and Shippo would fair alone. In the back of her mind, she wondered what had caused Inuyasha to transform into a full demon. No doubt it was their enemy, but for what purpose? How many innocents had he hurt in the time they spent here?

There was nothing they could do. With the Beads of Subjugation scattered across Termina’s fields, returning him to any sense of normalcy would prove challenging. The last thing either of them needed was a run in with his _windscar_. But so long as she kept her spiritual power, repelling his demonic energy wasn’t an issue. That alone gave her hope.

“For this to work, we’ll need you to distract the shopkeepers.”

It was not an ideal situation, but Link made a valid point that she shouldn’t feel guilty. This theft would help them gain equipment necessary to fight against their enemy. It was for the better cause. Given that they only had one hour before curfew, she wondered if there was enough time.

“How many shops?”

“Two. If the _Trading Post_ has everything we need, then our last stop will be the _Bomb Shop_. Both lie west of here.”

“Bomb Shop? You’re buying explosives?” Shippo asked.

“There’s a chance we might need them. Plus, they’re carrying a new item that I’d like to try. Are you ready to head out, Kagome?”

“Ready than I’ll ever be.”

Link moved away from the table, crossing the room before pausing at a crate settled against the wall. As she watched him lean forward to peer into the eyes of a golden mask hanging on the wall, he pulled away and beckoned them closer. “Have a look.”

Moving away from the bed, with Shippo following in tow beside her, she followed Link’s instructions. When she did, she saw another room visible from the other side, cluttered with various objects and antiques. There was a desk in front of her, and she pulled away. “Is there another room?”

“What you’re seeing is the _Curiosity Shop_. It’s a place where stolen items are taken and sold. Right now, it seems as if the shop is closed, which leads me to believe the owner is working at the Trading Post.”

That was fine, but why were their holes in the wall? Did the previous owner have a stalking problem? As much as she wanted to ask Link, she kept her mouth shut and nodded. There was no time for questions. “But why are you showing us this?” She asked, allowing Shippo a turn to look through the holes of the mask.

A smile crept to his lips, and he pointed down towards the crate. With little strength, he pushed it away and revealed a small crawlspace, hidden away by a red curtain from the other side. “This will make our task easier. While you venture to the shop and distract him, Shippo and I will crawl through here and into the connecting room. When he’s not looking, we’ll take what we need and crawl back through here.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea!” Shippo said, his tail swaying from side to side.

Kagome mused and crossed her arms. “I’m a bit confused why this whole set up exists, but it’s fine by me. How do I find the Trading Post? You said it was west?”

And to answer her question, he removed a rolled-up sheet of parchment from his green tunic and opened it. “This is where we are. If you head this way, you’ll end up at this spot. We’re not that far. The first shop is the Trading Post.”

 _“I’ll show her the way, Link,”_ Serena said. _“The last thing we want is for her to waste time and get lost. No offense, Kagome.”_

“None taken…”

“As soon as Shippo and I hear your voice, we’ll—”

“Wait a minute!” She said, holding up her hand. “Shouldn’t we have a signal or something?”

“Don’t worry, Kagome. If something goes wrong, I can use one of my tricks on him to knock him out!”

She sweat dropped at Shippo’s reply. Somehow, she wasn’t too keen on this idea of thievery, but there was no helping it. It was survival of the fittest out here. “Alright. I’ll do what I can to keep him distracted.”

“Just so long as you get him away from his desk long enough,” Link said. “Are you ready?”

But an idea came to her, and she returned to the bedside and sifted through her backpack. “Hold on a second. I have an idea on how to distract him further…” From her backpack, she retrieved a handful of random items and placed them into a carrier bag embroidered with lilacs and leaves. “Okay. _Now_ I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.”

_“What are those for?”_

She grinned. “You’ll see.”

And with that said, she followed Serena out of the room and across the bridge back into town. From there, they followed the path west of the clock tower until they arrived at a steep incline with a series of stone stairs and several annexed shops to their left. The flickering torches guided Kagome and Serena to the first building, ornate with colorful banners. Too bad she couldn’t understand the language.

_“I’ll be honest. This guy is a complete scumbag, Kagome. Link and I have had our fair share buying from him, and he’ll use every trick in the book to swindle you. But since you’re not really buying anything, you don’t have to worry.”_

Great. Wonderful. “Thanks for the heads up…” With a deep breath, she reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door.

To her confusion, she stepped into a well-lit room of flickering torches with woodland trees and shrubberies painted onto the walls. There was even a blue sky with billowing white clouds and a bright sun painted on the ceiling. Weeds and unknown plant species grew from the dirt flooring at her feet, with a literal tree, void of any leaves, situated to her right by a wooden table and rounded stools.

Even more fascinating was the wooden platform ahead over a shallow body of water with a wooden bridge leading across. Over there, she saw varying shelves affixed to the walls filled with an abundance of items. And standing behind the stall, she saw the shopkeeper.

She didn’t expect such a view.

But glancing right and left of her position, she also noticed several more shelves containing corked containers filled with water and fish, weapons, and others with small fairies of varying colors. The sight alone startled her. He _sold_ fairies? Shouldn’t that be a crime? Or was that normal in this world?  
  
One look at Serena told her otherwise as the small fairy took shelter behind her long flowing tresses. Kagome didn’t blame her for fearing this place, and had she been in her position, she would steer clear altogether. But aside from her silent musings, she approached the counter, smiling her best smile to the middle-aged man staring back.

“Greetings! Welcome, young lass! How can I be of service to you?”

“Hello. I’m just… looking for some weaponry…”

“And why would a pretty young woman, like yourself, need that?” He asked, arching a brow. “You wouldn’t be planning an uprising now, would you?”

The inquiry surprised her, and she waved her hands. “No, no. Nothing like that. It’s… it’s for my son. He’s a hunter.”

He laughed, smacking the table. “I’m only teasing you! What sort of weapons does he need? I have a fine selection right over there,” He said, pointing to the furthest wall near the door. “If you see anything you like, bring it here. I’ll be closing soon.”

She nodded and stepped away from the counter and approached the wall lined with several shelves. An assortment of swords, shields and bows of varying styles, stood before her, each marked with a wooden slab beneath. Kagome had no clue what it meant, but she assumed the symbols meant the amount they ran at.

_“Kagome, you need to lure him away from the counter.”_

“I know,” She said in a low whisper. Otherwise Link and Shippo wouldn’t be able to sneak by and swipe what they needed off the shelves. _I wonder if Link needs a bow and quiver of arrows… I know I will… Then again, he had a lot of weapons inside his house along with a collection of magical masks. I wish he would have told me earlier what he needed…_

But an idea struck her. All she had to do was lure him away from the counter. So, what was the harm of taking some stuff back to the counter first? Kagome grinned at the thought. _Well, in that case, I guess it doesn’t hurt to be a little greedy. This is for the better cause._

And like that, Kagome reached for a couple quivers, each filled to the max with arrows. One for her and one for Link! Blue orbs glanced over the other shelves, and she stood for a moment deciding upon another weapon of choice. Although she had a box cutter in her backpack, in cases of emergency, it wouldn’t hurt to grab something for Shippo.

The perfect weapon greeted her on the highest shelf, and standing on tiptoes, she swiped it, along with a medium-sized shield which was light when she lifted it. _This would come in handy…_ __  
  
After glancing one last time and pretending to appear thoughtful in her selection, Kagome returned to the counter and dropped off the items. “How much would all of this cost?”

“Let’s see… That will be 290 rupees!” He said, placing the objects into two separate carrying bags and placing them onto the counter to his left. “Was this everything?”

Remembering the items she brought with her, she reached into the small bag and withdrew them, placing each onto the counter in front of her. “I was also hoping to sell these for a reasonable price, before I make my purchase,” She said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh? Well, why didn’t you say that before? Hmm… to be honest, they seem worthless.”

From the corner of her eye, while he surveyed her collection of empty water containers, a new pack of pens, notebook, and lighter, she saw Link and Shippo peek around the corner of an open doorway. “They’re more valuable than they seem. Look at this,” She said, opening up the pack of pens and removing the cap. From there, she scribbled some words onto a page of her notebook, and his eyes widened. “See?”

“How is that possible?! You mean to tell me, that slim object has ink inside it? And it’s not even a feather!”

Kagome nodded. “Yes! We call them _pens_! And you can refill them too! I’m willing to sell it for a reasonable price.”

He pondered, eyeing the set of ten individual pens and even the wire-bound notebook. “Hmm… I suppose I could part with thirty rupees. And what is this?” He asked, holding up a reflective object. “What purpose does this have?”

“That’s a lighter. It can produce fire. It’s handy when you’re out in the wilderness and need to start a campfire!”

His eyes widened another fraction. “Fire? Impossible!”

“Press down on the red cap and see for yourself.”

Though he seemed skeptical at first, he did as she instructed, unaware of Link sneaking past and handing Shippo several small objects, his small feet tiptoeing back into the other room. A flame appeared when he pressed down on the red cap, and his mouth flew open. “Amazing! Why, it’s a step up from matches!” He said, mind-blown.

Kagome noticed the table behind her and pointed towards the unlit candles over there. “Why not test it out?”

He nodded and moved away from the counter, and as soon as his back faced her, she handed the bag of weapons to Link, who wasted no time carrying them back into the other room. From there, she followed the man as he marveled over the lighter, moving from one end of the shop to another as he tested it out.

“How much could I get for that?”

“I’ll give you fifty rupees! It’s better than a box of matches! And you said it’s refillable? I assume lantern oil is used?”

She wasn’t sure if the oil of this world would work on her lighter, but she nodded. “Of course! Something like this will last you a lifetime!”

“In that case, I’ll double my offer! How does one hundred rupees sound?”

“Thank you! I also have one last item to show you!”

He lowered the lighter and placed it into his pocket and leaned forward, examining the empty water containers. “And what is this?”

“While it might seem like your ordinary traveling container, it actually has a filter inside it,” She said, catching his interest. “Let’s say you are traveling and need to fill up on water. The filter inside will purify that water, therefore making it much safer to drink from!”

“Oh? That is pretty good…” He said, brushing his fingers against his goatee. “As far as boiling water goes, this could come in handy during travels… How does twenty rupees sound? For each?”

 _“That’s too low, Kagome,”_ Serena said in her ear.

Kagome mused. “I’ll accept sixty. You can’t find this item anywhere in Termina…”

“fifty. Take it or leave it.”

 _“That’s a steal! Take it!”_ Serena said.

“Deal!”

While Kagome inwardly celebrated the amount earned from her otherwise cheap possessions, the shopkeeper leaned into her, his eyes staring below her face. “W-what is it?” She asked, covering her chest.

He pointed. “That locket of yours. Is it made from gold?”

At this, she blinked, and touched the smooth surface of her necklace. This was a memento of hers from two years ago. Inside the heart-shaped locket was a picture of her and Inuyasha. It was a matching set, but it meant nothing more than friendship. Over time, she even got one for her other friends, but they were cheap. Not actual gold.

“Sorry. I can’t sell this. It means too much to me.”

He nodded. “I see. That’s too bad. How about that fairy of yours? I’ll pay you two hundred.”

Serena gasped and hid further inside Kagome’s hair, and Kagome’s mouth fell open. He wasn’t serious, was he? Then again, judging by his collection on the walls behind her, he was. “I can’t do that either… She’s my friend.”

“Friend?” He asked and snorted. “Friends with a _fairy_? Now I’ve heard it all!” He laughed. “I’ve seen many in my lifetime, and I can assure you she’s the rarest of them all. Bigger than the average fairy! I usually sell them at a price of fifty rupees, but for her, I would offer a greater amount.”

A greater amount? Kagome bit her lip, her eyes straying to Link and Shippo behind the shopkeeper a distance away. It seemed they had finished taking what they needed from the shelves, leaving only a few items left behind. But their eyes glanced her direction, and Kagome pondered.

_If I pretend to sell Serena… that would give us more money in case of an emergency. I know this is wrong, but it is for the better cause. Besides, I’m not really selling her. We’ll save her at the last instance._

“Well? Do we have a deal?”

_“Kagome… if you dare—”_

With a drawn-out sigh, Kagome turned and cupped the fairy between her hands, and the creature screamed. “I’m sorry, Serena… But I need the money…” She said, sweat dropping as the curses escaped her. “Please understand…”

_“Understand? Let me go this instant! I can’t believe you would sell me!”_

The words stung her, and her eyes strayed to the shopkeepers, his mouth forming into a wide and cynical grin. And behind him, she noticed Link and Shippos surprised expressions, and she winked, hoping they caught on. Link only nodded, positioning himself behind the doorway with Shippo.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” He said and reached for an empty jar from the table. After uncorking it, he held it open for Kagome. “You’re making an excellent decision!”

_“Let me go! Help! Great Fairy! Someone help!”_

“Forgive me, Serena…”

_“I can’t believe you! You’ve lost my trust! I hope your plan to save your friends falls to ruin!”_

Given that Serena didn’t realize Kagome’s intentions, Kagome pretended not to hear it. Instead, she dropped the fairy into the uncorked jar and watched as the older man covered the lid, rubbing the jar with utter fascination. Kagome sighed. “You said you would pay me. The total should be four hundred rupees.”

“Of course! Of course! And lucky for you, I have it right here!” He said, and withdrew a bag of rupees.

Kagome hoped he didn’t swindle her. But she opened it anyway, marveling at the colorful gems within. “It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

But Kagome’s plans fell short at this point. Now that she made a lot of rupees and Link and Shippo had played their part, how would she face the consequences when he turned around? Soon he’d notice the empty shelves and turn an accusing finger at her. But what then? What would the next plan of action be?

“Oh, lucky day! This is the best steal I’ve had this evening! Now then, about your purchases, young lady.”

Kagome perked up at this and nodded. “Yes! I’m ready buy my items,” She said. “My son will be delighted when I return home. I can’t wait to see the look on his face—” Kagome fell short when a noise escaped the shopkeeper, his legs carrying him towards the counter where empty shelves greeted him. “Oh, no! What’s wrong? Where are my bags?”

His body shook as he placed the jar containing Serena down onto the counter. “M-my stock! It’s gone!” He said, his voice cracking.

From her position a short distance away, she heard his mental breakdown. He rounded the table and inspected every shelf, and the areas in the cabinets under his table. Then his dark orbs flashed towards her, and she winced. He pointed his finger and approached her. “You!”

She held up her hands. “Me? What did I do?”

“Don’t play dumb! You stole from me!”

“I didn’t! I’m just as surprised as you! Honest!”

But he didn’t believe her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards the table and withdrew a blade from his pocket. The sight alone caused her to squeak, and he held it at her throat. “Do you take me for a fool?! You are aware of what happens to thieves. Don’t you?”

From the position he held her at, she winced as the blade pressed into her neck. This man was livid, and he had every reason to be. But how would she escape this mess? Kagome searched for an escape route, but she couldn’t see anything besides his towering form over her, his smelly breath fanning her face.

While he spouted curses at her, she slipped her knee between his legs and kneed him, and he bent over and loosened his grasp. From there, she pulled away, but he caught her from behind and pushed her onto her knees. This man would not let her go without a fight.

“Get off! Let me go!”

“Hold still! I’ll not let you go until the guards arrive—Ack!”

From her position, she noticed a familiar auburn tail perched over the man’s shoulder with Shippo’s teeth biting the nape of his neck. Relief flooded Kagome, and she wiggled free, but not before he grabbed her leg. Kagome fell forward once again, and this time kicked him in the chest.

He fell onto his back, desperately fighting to remove Shippo, and when she regained her standing, Link reached for her hand and pushed her towards the backroom. He pointed towards the small space pulled away by the curtains to crawl through.

“But Shippo and Serena!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. We’ll meet you on the other side. Go!”

She nodded at this, and trembling from the encounter, she crawled through the opening, thankful the space was big enough to accommodate her. When she arrived on the other side, she remained on her knees and bent low. Would they be alright?

Just as she started biting her nails, a resounding thud resonated from the other room, coupled with the sound of water splashing. Hurried footsteps came closer, and soon enough, Link and Shippo emerged through the crawlspace. And Serena was still trapped inside the jar, clutched against Shippo’s chest, her light a deep crimson.

“Oh, thank god! That scared me to death!” Kagome said as Link pushed the crate over the hole.

“You’re telling me! If Link hadn’t dropped kicked him into the water, I’m not sure what would have happened!” Shippo said. “Are you okay, Kagome? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“I’m fine.” She reached for the jar and uncorked the lid, and Serena flew out in a frenzy. “I’m so sorry, Serena. I didn’t really mean to sell you.”

_“Didn’t mean to?! You did! All for a couple hundred rupees!”_

Well, it wasn’t a lie. “That’s true… but I had no intention of leaving you behind. I knew Link and Shippo would save you at the last possible minute. Sorry I didn’t warn you in advance, but I needed it to seem convincing.”

Link intervened. “Don’t be too hard on Kagome, Serena. She did it for us. We’ll definitely need the money once we run low on items. Had I thought of her method, I might have done the same.”

Serena’s crimson light lessened into a pink shade. _“Fine! But a little warning would have been appreciated!”_

“And?” Link said, squinting his blue orbs at Serena.

_“And… I take back what I said about your friends… No hard feelings, Kagome.”_

Kagome smiled and nodded. “It’s fine. So, now what? You mentioned you wanted to pick up an item at the bomb shop, right Link?”

“Yeah, but we barely have enough time as it is… But the extra money is appreciated. Let me see what he gave you,” He said.

As she handed him the bag, he sorted through each of the rupees. “At least he didn’t cheat you. Four hundred exactly. This should last us a while. You don’t mind if I hold on to it, do you?”

“Sure. Go ahead. I can’t even count it,” She said, laughing.

He nodded and sifted through the large bags at his feet. One by one, he counted each item, and as he did, Kagome and Shippo watched. “All we’re missing are potions and bombs… But for the long run, we should be fine.”

“How are we going to carry all of that without it weighing us down?” Shippo asked. “That’s too much for all of us to carry.”

But that’s when Link smirked and pointed to the satchel at his waist. “This is no ordinary traveling bag. It was a gift from the Great Fairy years ago, back in Hyrule. Though it might seem small, it can carry an unlimited items. Enough so that it can even shrink larger items.”

“No way!” Shippo said. “Are you serious?”

And like that, he did a demonstration. First, he placed the smaller items inside, opening the lid wide enough for them to peer into its dark depths. As he did, the objects shrunk. Link then reached for the shield, accompanied by deku seeds, a dagger, and even the extra quiver of arrows and bow. There was no bulkiness, or added weight, and it blew their minds.

“See? It comes in handy for long travels,” He said, laughing at their expressions.

“That’s amazing! I wish my backpack had that same blessing!”

“You could carry all the ramen and chips you wanted! And your mom’s home-cooked meals!”

Kagome sweat dropped at the thought. “I can only imagine Inuyasha’s excitement…” But it would definitely come in handy! Maybe after all this was over, she could ask the Great Fairy to bless her backpack… It was a thought.

An unexpected pounding drew them out of their conversation, and their gaze traveled to the exit down the hall. Someone was at the door, and by the sound of it, there were multiple people. In a flash, Link jumped to his feet and crossed the remaining distance, and in no time at all, he returned with his sword drawn.

“Who is it? What’s happening?” Kagome asked.

“Trouble. It’s the guards. They must have narrowed in on us! We’re not safe here.”

Serena gasped. _“Already?! That was fast!”_

Shippo scurried to the crate and pushed it aside, but he fell back. “W-we’re trapped!”

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked, and as she bent her head to glimpse at what had frightened him, she saw large canine feet on the other side of the crawlspace. “Oh, no…”

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

If you like or dislike the story, please say whatever is on your mind. I’d like to know if the story is boring anyone. I understand this is a _dead_ crossover fandom, but if it’s entertaining or lacking in any aspect, it would be great to know.

Expect future updates on my second account, _Raelia’sChronicles_. Slow updates, though. On another note, my uncle is doing well in terms of his recovery! Thank you for those who reached out with prayers!

Also…

I’ll be visiting an orthopedic about my carpal tunnel soon to determine if it’s serious enough for surgery. If I go through with surgery, expect 2-4 months of recovery. Until then, I hope you all are enjoying this new year!


End file.
